Lost Love: A Rock Lee One Shot
by MoonDance246
Summary: LeexOC. I originally wanted it to be a story, but it became too weird so I changed it. It's still kind of long though.


_Dear Diary,_

I've been having weird dreams again. Almost like nightmares. Kakashi sensei woke me up again however. My day was pretty normal, Lee-san met me at Ichiraku Ramen and we had some breakfast together. He said he had a feeling Sasuke would ask me out today, but I was in doubt. He's only been saying that for oh say, almost a month now. I trained with Kakashi sensei's team like I was assigned to, and I have to say, Sasuke was looking at me, and when I asked him what was wrong he blushed and said nothing. Lee told me he certainly liked me, and was just too shy. I rolled my eyes at Lee and told him he's being too much like himself again. During lunch Naruto asked me what I thought of Sasuke. I told him I liked Sasuke but I'm not obsessed like Sakura is. He said ok, paid for my food, (I did object, but he insisted, and if it weren't Naruto I probably would've paid for my own food, but you know how Naruto is.) and left. I decided to take the afternoon walking around the village, running into various people on the way. Iruka sensei told me I was very talented and that all the teachers were fond of me. That was pretty nice. That brings me to now. It's around nine o'clock and I'm going to bed. Kakashi sensei told me to get some rest anyway, so I'll see you!

Sincerely,

_Kotone_

_As I walked through the training field, not sure of what I was doing, I felt an eerie presence around me. I was alone; or so I thought. _

"_Oh Kotone, what am I going to do with you?" I spun around hearinga deadly voice. _

"_Or-Orochmaru!" I screamed. My legs began to burn as I coursed through the village trying to find my home. My eyes searched the dark streets; the lights all out._

"_It's no use running; you'll only make it worse." I heard his evil laugh as he flashed before my eyes. "Now, it's time to die." His hand lunged at my chest with a kunai tight in its grasp._

"GOD DAMNIT KOTONE WAKE THE HELL UP!" A voice belted in my ear as my eyes flew open. "You gave me a heart attack! This is the one billionth night you've been screaming! What happened!" My surroundings became clear to me, realizing I was in my apartment. I turned slightly, seeing my neighbour and sensei, Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei what-how did you get in my room?" I asked. He merely pointed to the window.

"You left it open, letting your screams echo into the streets for everyone to hear. Are you ok?" I nodded my head slightly. "Can you tell me what happened?" I closed my eyes drawing the lucid nightmare back into my head.

"I was walking in the training field alone at night. Orochimaru was there, stalking my every move. He came out of hiding, and I started running to home. I couldn't see so I stopped running, but then he was right in front of me about to stab my chest with a kunai, and I woke up. Kakashi nodded, looking like he was deep in thought. "I think I'll be alright now. Thank you for waking me up Kakashi sensei." He stood up, but stopped for a brief moment.

"You should get ready for the day." He said pleasantly. I looked at the light of the morning sky peering in the window, sighing that it was already morning. Kakashi climbed on the window sill and was gone in a flash. I got out of bed for an early start; the first thing was closing that window. I walked over to it and almost closed it, but something hit me.

"Ouch! What the-" My eyes caught sight of Lee below me. He was my best friend, and if I do say so myself, the best anyone could have. "What's up Lee-san?" I yelled to him. He smiled with his teeth gleaming and his thumb up, a classic pose for him.

"I would like to train with you Kotone-Chan! I also think Sasuke will ask you out today!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Lee knew everything about me that I knew, even deep down to my crazy little crush on Sasuke.

"Lee-san you've been saying that for the past month! How do you know today is the day!" I grabbed my ninja shirt and threw it over my head. I hopped around the room trying to get my ninja pants on while managing to stuff a granola bar in my mouth. "I'll be right there Lee-san!" I called. I yanked my door knob forcing the door to fly open. Making sure I locked it before I left, I flew out the door and said hi to Lee.

"Would you like to join me in the training field? I would be happy to escort you." He smiled, which of course made me smile. I nodded my head and we began walking to the field. "So Kotone-Chan, what have you been doing lately?" He asked.

"Not much, just the usual. Eating, sleeping, training, missions, that stuff. You?"

"Gai sensei has been going a bit easy on us. He only made me do one thousand five hundred laps of the village instead of two thousand which is what we normally do." I giggled at his craziness. "What is so funny?" He stared at me puzzled.

"Your training. It's not something a normal person can do. I'd probably throw up if I had to do more than sixty laps." We approached the training field and I hesitated a bit; it reminded me of my dream. Taking the thought out of my mind I got ready to battle. "Alright, let's go!" I said. Lee was out of sight in a flash. I turned around quickly enough to catch his foot before it came in contact with my head. I grabbed his ankle and he tried to throw a punch at me, but I blocked that too. His one hand made a hand sign and he disappeared. My eyes widened in shock. Had Lee finally learned ninjutsu? He said he didn't have the talent to do either ninutsu or genjutsu but the amount of training he does made me wonder.

"When did you...!" I turned around frantically and found Lee standing normally. "Oh, you fooled me." My hopes dropped. _Kotone, why don't you give up your time at the Leaf Village and join me? I'm sure itwill be fulfilling. _There was that evil laugh again. I froze instantly, my body struck with fear.

"Is something wrong Kotone-Chan?" Lee asked me. "Your face is pale." I sighed.

"It's nothing. Sorry about all the craziness I've been having, you know, when I'm unwell or I zone out or I'm sick..."

"I do not mind Kotone-chan. Gai sensei said it was something girls get." I barely heard him over my own thoughts.

"...and how I drag you down when we're training and how I can never pull my own weight..."

"Really Kotone-Chan, I am ok with it."

"...and how annoying it must be for you to deal with my weirdness these past couple days-" He pressed his finger to my lips, therefore shutting me up.

"I am fine with it. Really." I tried to talk but his finger kept my lips shut. "Listen." He looked in my eyes and came closer to me. My mouth tried to move but he kept me shut again. "Shh..." He came closer and closer to me with every passing moment and soon his finger was replaces with his lips. All my worries went away immediately as he deepened the kiss except one. I was kissing Lee. I mean, he's my best friend, and I really like him, but I liked Sasuke. Lee was my best friend. Coming back to reality I realized I hadn't closed my eyes, resulting in what looked extremely weird. I closed my eyes lightly until our kiss ended. Lee was looking at me awkwardly at what he'd just done. I figured I looked at him with the same expression, considering what happened.

"Lee..." I muttered.

"I, um, I am sorry about that." He stuttered. He knew I was uncomfortable with the situation and was probably afraid of what it would do to our friendship. "If you want, we can pretend it did not happen." I nodded softly. I didn't want to upset Lee, him being my best friend, but I just didn't feel that way about him. "I am going to train with Gai sensei." He ran off, the wind behind him blowing my hair. _He's sad, but why? Does Lee-san feel that way about me? He knew I liked Sasuke, and yet he hoped..._

"Kotone." A voice startled me. "It's me, Sasuke." Oh crap. I prayed Lee wasn't right. Not today, not now. I turned to face Sasuke. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I nodded my head reluctantly, and heard a big commotion when Sasuke took my hand. "Just ignore it." He groaned. We walked through the forest to an isolated place. I really didn't want to go through this now. Any other time but now. I had to fix my problems with Lee. "Um." Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" I said a little more quickly than I intended to. Sasuke's eyes were practically glued to the ground; his face tinted a reddish-pink. I certainly knew what was coming to me. _Oh god, please not now. Anytime but now._

"I see you more than I see the others. You stand out to me. That's why I was wondering..." He finally looked at me. At one glance I saw all the distant memories he had and how deprived he was of his family.

"Sasuke." I whispered to myself. His hands gently glided along my sides wrapping around me. My body was still; I couldn't think of anything to do. I wanted to run but at the same time I wanted to drop to the ground and curl up in a ball. I wanted to scream, but I knew nothing would come out of my mouth. Sasuke had been hugging me for a couple seconds, his head resting against mine. He perked up, looking straight through me. I could tell my eyes gave away everything; for he hesitated before his next move.

His lips were against mine before I knew it. My eyes closed tightly hoping this nightmare would all go away. I needed to sort things out. But, I was a bit relieved that this was actually happening, I was kissing my crush. Sasuke's lips parted from mine and his hands dropped from my sides.

"Do you want to get some ramen?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. I heard something not so far away. It sounded like someone was saying oh my god. "Is that...?" I wondered aloud.

"Sadly." Sasuke groaned. "I'm glad you're not like them." He smiled

"OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN IS SMILING!" Ino screamed. Sakura came running over as soon as she heard Ino. Sasuke grabbed my hand tightly. "Kotone are you doing with Sasuke-kun?" Ino accused. I became nervous when they came closer to me until Sasuke stepped in front.

"Don't you have something to do besides stalk me? Besides, did you not see us a second ago?"

"Of course we have other things to do! And we're not stalking you! But of course we saw you! That's why-" Sakura stopped at her words.

"C'mon Kotone." He tugged my hand lightly and we began walking hurriedly, getting away from Sakura and Ino. "Do you find them as annoying as I do?" He asked as we approached the ramen shop.

"Just about." I replied. "Hey, yesterday, Naruto treated me to ramen. Did that happen to be you in disguise?" My question completely threw him off. He shook his head vigorously with a big blush on his face. He could tell from my face I didn't believe him. He told me he did it only to find out what I thought of him, and not for anything else. After we were done he walked me home, I walked inside my apartment and collapsed on my bed smiling.

"So how'd your date go hm?" Kakashi asked. I cursed myself for not closing the window.

"I almost got viciously attacked by fan girls, but other than that it was good." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Well, I'll give you some privacy while you do whatever it is you do. See you later." Kakashi left as I flew over to my desk and flipped open my diary.

_Dear Diary_

I've been dating Sasuke for some time now, and I have to say I don't think I like him anymore. If I really wanted to be specific, it's been about just less than a week since "that" happened. I haven't talked to Lee since, but I don't know what to say to him. Kakashi says I need to sort things out or my friendship with him is completely "drained of its chakra." Honestly though I have no idea what's going to happen if and when I break up with Sasuke. Looking out my window now, I see a beautiful sunset. It reminds me of the times I spent being completely retarded but sane at the same time with Lee. Today was a normal day. The nightmares have stopped now. Kakashi told me it was Orochimaru putting genjutsu on me to try to make me join him as a plan to get Sasuke. Then Kakashi told me that some ninja went on a mission and stopped him, and I asked him what stopping him meant. Kakashi said he nearly killed Orochimaru. Tsunade will probably relax a bit seeing we don't have to deal with him right now. I hope all this craziness with Lee and Sasuke ends soon with an end that keeps someone happy. For now, I'm going to bed.

Talk to you soon,

_Kotone_

I woke up satisfied. I got lots of sleep and my body was now well rested. I got up, put on my regular ninja outfit, and ate breakfast. I opened my door and walked outside into the beautiful day, when I nearly got run over. A figure of some sort whizzed past me. Gai sensei caught up a bit later.

"Lee wait! You're going too fast!" I saw Gai sensei panting hard as he came to a stop.

"What happened? Is Lee alright?" I quickly used my medical ninjutsu to restore some of his energy.

"I have no idea. Lee is training harder than ever now. I'm very proud, but he might over work himself. I have to go, thank you and good bye Kotone." Gai sensei ran after Lee and I walked around looking for Sasuke. I found him standing near the ramen shop.

"Hey Kotone." He said smiling. "Ramen?"

"Sure." I smiled. We sat down and ordered. I ate at my normal pace, which was actually quite fast. We finished eating and Sasuke looked at me. "What is it?" I asked him. He smiled and I felt his lips against mine. Now I was sure. I didn't like Sasuke anymore. I didn't feel anything during our kiss. I realized something at that moment. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. "Sasuke. I'm sorry but..." I began.

"Why are you sorry? Is it because you feel bad that I pay for your food?"

"No. That's not it. It's just I don't think...I don't think it's going to work out." I paid for both of us and left quickly. I began running too look for Lee, my stomach turning and flipping. Everything was a blur until I bumped into something. "Ouch." I looked up at what I had bumped into. _Good job Kotone, you manage to run yourself into a tree. _I stood up and looked around. I was at the training field, and Lee was alone kicking and punching at a stump. "Lee!" I yelled. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Kotone-Chan?"

"I went out with Sasuke but I found out that I didn't like him anymore and that's when I realized..." I stopped panting enough to look him in the eyes. "I realized what was actually important to me." Lee's expression was unreadable. He was blushing, but he looked like a mixture of shock and happiness. I took that chance and came closer to him, but he pushed me away immediately. I looked at him surprised,

"That is what I felt like." Lee had hoped I liked him, and when I rejected, I had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry Lee-san. Please-" He put his finger to my lips.

"Listen." He smiled. I tried to talk to him. "Shh." I smiled underneath his finger. His arms wrapped around me and his lips embraced mine gracefully. I had finally found my long lost love.


End file.
